the hard life of a demigod
by budderzombiez825
Summary: this is a fanfic of a demigods life
1. the start

**my second story enjoy**

Christian was just an ordinary kid... or so he thought what he didn't know was his dad was Zeus and his mom was Demeter but he was cursed cursed to be a demigod by hera zeuses ex-wife and Christian was given up for adoption (im just gonna call him chris) so he got adopted by sally Jackson percy jacksons mom so he went into percys old room and when he came 2 weeks later with his wife thalia and his other wife annabeth (he loved both and they gladly shared percy) and he saw his step dad paul Jackson and he talked to his brother who was 10 and while they where talkin annabeth made him mad and he made wheat plants sprout and they were crackling with electricity and percy said "come with me to a place where you'll be safe" and with that percy held out his hand and teleported to camp halfblood


	2. new challenges

**my second story enjoy**

chris and percy had teleported to camp halfblood (percy and his 2 wifes are all gods) and percy took him to Mr.D and Chiron he was asked if he wanted to stay with his brothers and sisters or stay by himself like percy did. chris chose to sleep in the Demeter cabin and as soon as he walked in he smelled of stuff you would find in nature. he went to an empty bed to claim it and when he had fallen asleep for like 10 minuets Katie Gardner his half sister and she said Chiron and percy wanted him and she took him to the big house and he talked to Chiron. He told chris that he knew his mother and father and he gave him his magical items he got a necklace from his mom it turned into a shield and 2 bronze and 2 gold coins the bronze turns into sword and spear and gold into pistol and assult rifle that shoot celestial bronze bullets

**ha cliffhanger bye**


	3. the battle

**my second story enjoy**

chris and Katie were walking to the arena where percy was waiting sword in hand and said "hey chris ready to train" "uh sure" was Chris's reply and chris took his gold coin with Zeus's head on it and flipped it turning it into a sword and they started slashing by time they were done they were covered in cuts, bruises, sweat, and a little bit of blood then the horn was sounded for dinner and off chris went after changing clothes and when he got there he saw people throwing food into the fire and when he got his plate of steak and ham he took half a piece of steak and some ham and threw it into the fire and went and sat down and Katie sat down next to him and told him to say any drink he wanted into the goblet but non alcoholic he said mountain dew and it appeared in the goblet he took some steak on his fork and started eating while listen to Katie about why percy was so important (this is based on after they found the roman camp and people got their memory back) and after that he took a shower and drifted off into a sleepland and during his sleep induced state he saw some lady in his dream telling him to attack the camp and kill everyone he kept trying to say no but he couldn't talk and when he woke up he was in a pool of sweat and he got up and heard the horn and went to the mess hall to bacon eggs and ham he took a piece of bacon and 2 pieces of ham and threw them into the fire and asked for some orange juice in his goblet then asked Katie "what's planned for today"

**I hope you enjoy this longer story review**


	4. a days work

**hey im gonna make this as long as possible**

he had asked Katie what they were doing today she said "first they had ancient greek then they had archery then sword dueling an after that was lunch then they had to care for the strawberry field and then they could do whatever they wanted then they will have dinner and a sing along then bed" "wow big day I guess" he said back to her so first was annabeth teaching them about ancient Greece after about an hour of boringness to him he went to the archery range and picked up a bow and shot a target he hit a bullseye first hit he tried again hit another bullseye and after that was sword fighting against the Athena cabin and chris had to go up against annabeth but she didn't use a sword she used a dagger and shield and he had used his sword she had was fast but somehow he was faster and he ended up tossing her like a ragdoll and when percy heard cheering he went in and saw annabeth and chris and challenged chris again and percy almost lost but in the end chris ended up getting tossed away then the lunch horn sounded and they had grilled cheese and pizza with grapes apples and soup he gave up an apple and a handful of grapes and after that the satyrs taught the new Demeter kids how to make the fields grow and prosper chris made a few vines of strawberrys grow then they were done with that he went to the showers took one and then took a nap until he was awoken for dinner by Katie and they had breakfast for dinner they had bacon eggs ham pancakes and French toast and after they were done he went to bed

**like and review **


End file.
